


Rückkehr

by Catsintheattic



Category: Die unendliche Geschichte | Neverending Story - Michael Ende
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-09
Updated: 2008-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Die unendliche Geschichte, Bastian/Atréju, Wasser des Lebens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rückkehr

Bastian ist zurück. Er hat den Weg durch die Doppelschlangen genommen, mitten in die Brunnen. Sein Hemd klebt klatschnass und kalt auf der Haut. Mit jedem Schritt quietschen seine Turnschuhe; er kann das Reiben der Jeans an seinen Beinen spüren. Und da, endlich, am Rande des Springquells steht Atréju. Die langen Haare mit einem Lederband zurückgehalten. Die olivgrüne Haut ein warmes Leuchten im Sonnenlicht. Steht da und, ganz der alte Atréju, sagt nichts.

Bastian geht weiter. Seit zehn Jahren haben sie sich nicht mehr gesehen. Draußen in der Welt hat er mit den Jahren kapiert, dass seine Zuneigung zu diesem Jungen mehr gewesen ist als bloße Freundschaft. Aufgebrochen ist er vor drei Wochen. Nachdem ein weiterer in einer Reihe von Typen mit langem dunklem Haar ihm wütend an den Kopf geworfen hat, wie sehr er Bastians Schweigen hasst. Weil Bastian hinter seinem Schweigen verschwindet. Verschwindet in Träumen von Phantasien, von einem jungen Mann mit grüner Haut und schwarzem Haar.

„Atréju.“ Sie stehen vor einander, sehen sich an. Atréjus dunkle Augen schauen ernst. Er ist ein Mann geworden, denkt Bastian. Ob Phantasien immer noch… funktioniert? Vielleicht war es falsch herzukommen. Was, wenn Atréju bereits Vater von drei kleinen Grünhäuten ist? Bastian spürt das Zittern in seinem Magen.

„Bastian.“ Diese Stimme. So ruhig und weich. Sicher. In sich ruhend. Nicht so wie Bastian, der noch immer, immer wieder hinterfragt. Ob die Ausbildung zum Buchhändler das richtige war; der Job so viel trockener als erträumt. Ob der nächste Typ besser sein wird als der letzte. Und wann er es endlich seinem Vater erzählen wird. 

„Du bist zurück gekommen“, stellt Atréju fest. 

„Ja“, sagt Bastian. 

Zehn Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. Sie waren noch Kinder, damals, und doch hat Bastian die Welt vor dem Nichts gerettet. Doch vor sich selbst bewahren konnte ihn nur Atréju. Sein Blick gleitet zu Atréjus Brust, sucht die Narbe unter dem offen stehenden Hemd. „Ich-“, er bricht ab. Er hätte nicht kommen sollen, es ist alles zu viel, geht zu schnell, ist zu lange vorbei.

„Es tut mir-“

„Vergiss es! Du solltest der Kindlichen Kaiserin einen neuen Namen zu geben und das Wasser des Lebens in deine Welt bringen. Und ich führe in Phantasien das zuende, was du begonnen hast. Wir haben beide Recht gehabt. Dass wir uns auch beide geirrt haben… das kann passieren. Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen.“ 

Bastian schluckt. 

„Komm her.“Atréju greift nach Bastian und zieht ihn zu sich. Seine Hände fahren über Bastians Rücken, und da ist nicht nur Freundschaft in ihrer Umarmung. Atréjus Haut ist trocken und warm von der Sonne, und Bastian spürt sein eigenes nasses Hemd, unangenehm und klamm. Das Wasser aus seinen Haaren tropft auf Atréjus Gesicht, hängt an dessen Wimpern. Er ist schön, denkt Bastian; alles Weitere schluckt die Zensur. Bastian ist immer noch ein Kerl, und er will auch einer bleiben. Himmel! Atréju ist schließlich ein Krieger, der Purpurbüffel jagt. Einer, der seit zehn Jahren die Folgen von Bastians Dummheit beseitigt. Und überhaupt…

Erst jetzt fällt Bastian auf, dass er dabei ist, Atréjus Rücken eine regelrechte Streichelorgie zu verpassen. Seine Hände zucken zurück, aber der Versuch des Zurückweichens mündet in einer abrupten Bewegung, die sie beide aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt. Ein Stolpern führt zum nächsten; dann landen sie gemeinsam im Wasser.

Er ist noch immer so ungeschickt wie damals, auch wenn er heute nicht mehr dicklich und klein aussieht. Der Schein trügt. Atréjus Lachen dringt an sein Ohr; Bastian beißt sich auf die Lippe. Atréju lacht ihn aus wie damals die Jungen in der Schule. Phantasien ist kein Ort mehr für Bastian. Sein Gesicht wird hart. 

Ein leichter Faustschlag an seiner Schulter lässt ihn aufsehen, direkt in Atréjus Augen. 

„He, was ist los?“ Atréju hat aufgehört zu lachen, sein Blick ist aufmerksam, weniger entspannt. „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa…?“ 

Bastian zögert. „Nein.“ Was glaubt er dann?

„Gut.“ Atréju grinst jetzt übers ganze Gesicht. Sie liegen in dem flachen Wasser, auf die Ellenbogen aufgestützt. Und dann ist Atréjus Hand in Bastians Haar, ohne jede Hektik. Sein Gesicht kommt immer näher, so nah wie in Bastians kühnsten Träumen, wenn er am Sonntagmorgen nach dem ersten Aufwachen noch einmal die Augen schließt ohne einzuschlafen. Wenn er seine eigene Hand zwischen Bildern von grüner Haut und dunklen Augen vergisst. 

Bastians Lippen öffnen sich von ganz alleine, seine Zunge hat eine Gefährtin bekommen, elastisch und feucht, während Atréju weiter mit der Hand durch sein Haar fährt. Das Wasser schwappt um sie herum. Bastians Jeans sind eng geworden; er schnappt nach Luft. 

„Die Zelte der Grünhäute sind nur einen Tagesritt entfernt“, murmelt Atréju an seinem Ohr. „Aber so lange will ich nicht warten.“ Er nestelt an Bastians Hemd.

„Hmhmm“, antwortet Bastian. Er vergräbt seine Finger in Atréjus Haaren, die selbst im nassen Zustand noch glatt und seidig fließen. „Ich auch nicht.“ Es ist die einzig logische Antwort. Das Blut rauscht in seinen Ohren wie ein Ozean, der zum Strand hindrängt. Sein Hemd schwimmt neben ihm im Wasser. Merkwürdig. Aber jetzt gerade braucht er es nicht.

***

Sie stehen zusammen am Rand des Springquells, bereit zum Aufbruch. In ihren Kleidern hängt der Rauch vom Feuer der vergangenen Nacht.

„Die Wasser des Lebens“, murmelt Bastian.

„Ja“, sagt Atréju nur. 

„Sie sind immer noch da.“

„Hast du geglaubt, sie verschwinden, bloß weil du zehn Jahre gebraucht hast, um wieder her zu kommen?“ Atréjus Augen lachen Bastian an, und das ist gut, weil er jetzt ein Auslachen nicht vertragen könnte. Nicht von Atréju. Nicht nach dem, was letzte Nacht zwischen ihnen gelaufen ist. 

„Sie sind so…“ er seufzt, „schön.“ Etwas Lahmeres konnte ihm nicht einfallen.

Atréju nickt. „Das stimmt.“ Ein Funkeln aus dunklen Augen. „Und so… nass.“ Mit einem Schubs fliegt Bastian zurück ins Becken. Ein Klatschen im Wasser, und Atréju landet neben ihm. Greift nach Bastian mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit als wären sie die letzten zehn Jahre nicht getrennt gewesen. Wie beste Freunde oder Brüder. Mehr als das, denkt Bastian. Wir sind mehr.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first porn battle on ficathon_de.


End file.
